


Clint Barton Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Bromance, Clint Barton Bingo, Clint Barton is Melodramatic, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Pining, Romance, Set Ups, Step-parents, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Fills for the Clint Barton Bingo.These are just drabbles with animated mood boards.   Tags will be updated with each fic.





	1. Pining (Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff)

**Author's Note:**

> Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff (can be read as friends)  
> Synopsis:  Clint feels like he’s missing his heart.  
> @clintbartonbingo fill: Pining

 

_He’d been moping all morning.  Not wanting to get out of bed and then when he finally had gotten out of bed it had been the worst thing ever.  It was just a reminder of what he’d lost.  A big empty space in his home and in his heart.  All he’d managed to bring himself to do was change Lucky’s water fill up his kibble before going and collapsing face first on the couch.  He knew he was going to have to take the dog out soon.  There was only so long the poor guy could hold it.  Maybe he could bribe one of the kids up the hall to take him for a walk.  Though that would take energy too._

_It was strange how much darker the world was now.  Muted.  Duller.  Like the color had drained out of it and someone had smothered it with a blanket to muffle the sounds.  Or maybe the sound thing was because he had forgotten to change his hearing aids.  He wouldn’t be surprised.  Forgetting to do stuff was why he was in this mess after all.  If only he wasn’t such a huge fuck up maybe he’d be able to keep things around when he loved them._

_There were reminders everywhere.  The stain on the arm of the couch.  The mug sitting on the coffee table.  The shirt pulled off hastily and thrown in the corner.  He felt empty.  Incomplete.  Like a massive part of him was missing and he didn’t know how he was going to function without it.  It’s not like you can function when your heart is missing, can you?_

_He didn’t even want to eat.  There was cold pizza in the fridge.  Normally something he’d go to right away and enthusiastically.  Now he was sure it would just taste bland.  His taste buds still trapped in the barely sleepwalking state he felt had consumed him fully._

_There was a rustle at the door, a thud and it swung open.  Lucky danced around happily, wagging his tail and snuffling.  Clint rolled over and looked up to see Natasha peering down at him.  “Here,”  She said holding out a cup with the green and white face of the Starbucks mermaid on it.  A site for sore eyes.  His mood lifted like a shroud had been ripped from him._

_He scrambled up and took the cup taking a long drink of it’s dark bitter contents.  “Oh god, I missed you so much.  I love you.”  He said._

_She looked over at him from the coffee machine she was currently in the process of getting started and narrowed her eyes.  “You were talking to the coffee, weren’t you?”_

_“Umm…”  He said sheepishly.  “No…”  He dragged the word out for four whole beats and she started laughing at him._

_“Sure, you weren’t.  Sitting here pining for coffee like the addict you are.”  She teased going back to what she was doing._

_“I love you too, Nat.”  He said._

_“Sure you do, bird boy.  Sure you do.”_


	2. Attacks of the Heart (Clint Barton x Phil Coulson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton x Phil Coulson  
> Synopsis:  Clint wakes up alone and panics about his inability to keep people in his life.  Phil shows him that he has nothing to worry about.  
> @clintbartonbingo fill: Clint/Phil

 

_Clint rolled over, reaching out for the body that was normally curled in beside him.  When his hands hit mattress he startled awake and sat up looking around.  The room was empty.  Not even Lucky was curled up at his usual spot at his feet.  
_

_He started to feel panicked.  Logically he knew that Phil didn’t just run off on him.  He knew that aliens hadn’t just appeared at the window and vanished his lover and his dog.  He knew logically that he hadn’t been dreaming a life where he was in a relationship with a really caring guy who loved him._

_He knew that all logically, only the logical part of his brain was not quite as loud at the paranoid part and right now all he could think was that something terrible had happened and he’d been so oblivious, he’d just slept through it._

_He grabbed his hearing aids and jumped out of bed.  He was just putting the second one in when the door opened._

_“Oh, Barton,”  Phil chuckled.  He had dressed already.  Black suit, white shirt, black tie.  Lucky’s fur had already gotten on the legs of his suit pants, and Clint knew before he got into Lola, the car Phil loved maybe as much as he loved Steve Rogers, but not more than Phil loved him, he’d get out a lint roller and get it all off.  He was carrying a tray.  On it was one of Clint’s cracked mugs and a plate stacked high with french toast.  “Paranoia kick in?”_

_Clint flopped back on the bed.  “Maybe a little.  Sorry.”_

_“It’s alright.  I got up, took Lucky out.  When I got back you were still sleeping so soundly I thought I’d make you breakfast.”  He came over and put the tray on the bed.  Lucky put his nose directly beside it, in the hopes of acting polite being enough to share and if that failed, he might be able to sneak something without being noticed.  Phil leaned down and kissed Clint.  Clint hummed and the deep but gently caress of Phil’s lips against his and the way his tongue just flicked out enough to tease Clint’s lips apart._

_Clint hummed and pulled back and looked into the deep brown of Phil’s eyes.  “I’m Barton already?  We’re not even at work yet.”_

_“To be fair, you’re Agent Barton at work.  Barton is my very special, Clint’s overthinking things again, name.”_

_Clint laughed and he felt something inside him released. That little part of him that told him he wasn’t worthy of this.  He took Phil’s hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.  “Come back to bed.”_

_“You know I can’t.  In fact, you should be getting up.  But,”  Phil leaned down and kissed Clint on the forehead, “Eat your breakfast.  I’ll cover for you.  Tell Fury you got caught up with official business.”_

_“He’ll think I chased some goon and fell in a dumpster again,”  Clint whined._

_Phil let out a soft laugh.  “Then you should probably stop doing that then shouldn’t you?”  He carded his fingers through Clint’s hair.  “Take an hour.  I’ll see you there.”_

_Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and let it go.  “I - uhh - you know.”_

_“I know, bird boy.  Me too.”  Phil said.  “See you in there.”_

_Clint sunk back in bed and pulled the tray closer to himself.  Thinking he deserved nice things was definitely not his default state.  He was glad he had Phil patiently showing him otherwise._


	3. The Meddler (Clint Barton x Laura (pre-Barton))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @clintbartonbingo Square: Clint/Laura  
> Warning:  None  
> Pairing:  Clint Barton x Laura Barton (pre being Barton)  
> Summary:  Natasha pushing Clint towards Laura.  
> A/N:  I have this little headcanon that Clint met Laura through Nat and that Lila and Cooper aren’t his biological kids.  I kinda like the idea that he stepped up as a step-dad and they love him as much as they do.  This is a drabble about that.

 

_It was Nat’s doing really.  Maybe she did it to deflect this crush he had on her.  He can admit it.  He had had one.  Maybe it was because she saw Laura struggling so much since her husband had died.  The thing was right now as they did the dishes together, he kind of wanted to kiss her.  He wanted to let her know how he wanted to be a couple._

_Of course, Clint had known her before.  He’d known Paul better than Nat had given he’d been in SHIELD longer.  He had been to a few barbeques at their place and met her and Cooper and Lila way back then.  He’d just put Laura in the wife of my work colleague basket then.  He hadn’t considered her as someone he might want to date.  He was an asshole, but he wasn’t that big of an asshole._

_When Paul had been killed on assignment he’d felt bad.  He’d been at the funeral and passed on his condolences but now Laura was ‘recent widow of ex-colleague.  You didn’t date that person either._

_Nat however… she had adopted Laura.  She kinda did that sometimes.  It was one of the things that made that little crush develop in the first place.  Like she didn’t think she could fix her own life, so she had to try and make sure that other people were okay._

_Nat was with Laura when she had free time and so because Nat was his best friend, it meant so was he._

_So he got to know her and the kids better.  As more than just in relation to Paul.  Lila and Cooper called Nat Auntie, which Clint thought was cute.  He liked being around them.  He’d never really considered himself a family man, but he liked helping Laura with things around the house.  He liked playing games with the kids and teaching them to use a bow._

_It was a year and a half before Nat started nudging them at each other.  The subtle little ‘Hey Bird Boy, why don’t you take Laura out for lunch?  I’ll look after the kids.  She could use a break.’  Or how she’d organize to meet them out and then conveniently not be able to show up.  He knew she was doing it.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  She’d been like that with Bobbi too.  She liked setting people up. It was her special talent._

_He let her.  Because the truth was he quite like spending time with Laura.  She was the kind of normal and patient he’d never thought he deserved or could have.  She had a great sense of humor.  She was a glimpse of family that he thought was only something people got in books.  She made something mundane, like how he was drying the dishes with her, seem good._

_“You know Nat’s trying to set us up?”  Laura said handing him a plate._

_He took it and looked at her, trying to work out what she was thinking.  “Oh yeah.  She’s not subtle.”_

_“So shall we nip it in the bud?”  She asked._

_Clint froze mid drying the plate he was.  “Is that what you want?”_

_“No, not really.”_

_Clint carefully put the plate away and turned to her.  “Do you want to go out maybe?  Like a date?”_

_Laura smiled and wiped bubbles on his cheek.  “Yes, you dummy.  I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”_


	4. Little Bird (Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled:   deaging  
> Synopsis:  Loki turns Clint into a toddler and Clint is pretty far from happy about it.  Natasha however, thinks it’s pretty funny.

If Clint had wanted to kill Loki before, it was nothing on what he wanted to do to him now.  He didn’t consider himself a violent man.  Not under normal circumstances anyway.  Yeah, he could hold his own in a fight, but he’d really much rather not to be fighting in the first place if it was avoidable.  He didn’t start them in any case.  Well… usually.  He certainly didn’t feel like he ever wanted to tie someone down and then pull out their fingernails one by one and then feed them to them.  Which was what he felt like doing to Loki right now.  That was just for a start.

He wanted to do so many things that he wouldn’t even dare imagine under normal circumstances.  Starting with the fingernail thing and ending with disemboweling with about 42 steps between them each a little more violent and painful than the one before it.  He could do all of them quite happily to Loki Laufeyson right now and not even feel a little bit bad about it.

He didn’t normally consider himself a violent man but thanks to Loki, he wasn’t even a man at all.

“I’m going to murder him.”  Clint seethed.  His voice had the high pitched, squeaky tone of a toddler.   Made sense really.  Thanks to a trick Loki had played on him he’d been transformed into one.  It was infuriating, to say the least.  All the violence he wished upon the god and would have been almost impossible to carry out as an adult would, of course, be impossible now he was trapped inside a three-year-old’s body.  Loki had done his little magic trick and left him standing in a pool of his own clothes.  His t-shirt like a large dress on him.  His bow was now almost twice as long as he was high.

“You do look cute though.”  Natasha teased crouching down beside him.  “I always wanted to see childhood photos of you, and now I don’t have to.”

“Natasha,”  Clint whined and stomped his foot.

“Aww, baby boy.”  Natasha cooed, picking him up.  “Are you a grumpy baby?  You need a nap.”

“Nat,”  Clint whined again.  Though he wasn’t going to lie.  A nap sounded pretty damn good and being held against Natasha’s chest like this.  Well… he could think of worse places to be.  He rested his head against her chest and looked up at her.

“Look at those baby blues.  You are seriously one cute kid Barton.”  She teased as she rocked him gently back and forth.

“Gonna kill him.”  He grumbled.

“I know.”  She soothed.  “Tell you what, you have a little nap, and I’ll go make the big bad man change you back.”

“Stop being so mean to me,”  Clint grumbled, even as his eyelids started to feel heavy.  “I didn’t want to be a baby.”

“I know, I know.”  She said rocking him and patting his back.  “Don’t worry about it, malish.  I’ll fix it for you and then you can kill him.”

Clint closed his eyes.  “Thank you, Nat.”  He mumbled, he guessed if he had to be a toddler getting rocked to sleep by Nat was a good outcome.


	5. B/Romance  (Clint Barton x Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled:  Bromance
> 
> Synopsis:  Clint really hates how all his friendships with men get referred to as a bromance by the media.  But there’s one in particular that annoys him more than the others.

Bromance.  It was a weird word and Clint kinda hated it.  There was no real female counterpart to it was there?  Two women could go around holding hands, kissing out the mouth, cuddling with each other and people just called them friends.  Mind you two women could probably start scissoring each other in the middle of the street and people would still just call them friends, but that was a whole other issue.

It was funny though.  Not in the ‘ha ha’ sense.  More the ‘what the fuck is wrong with the world sense’.  Two women could actually be dating and not seen as gay but two guys have to yell ‘no homo’ if they even look at each other a certain way.  They can’t even just call it friendship when two men act like actual honest to god friends.  They have to specify that it’s a bromance because of how foreign the concept that men might actually show affection to each other.

According to the media, every single male Clint was every around was some kinda bromance.  Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Thor.  He could barely go out the door with Thor without being snapped by the paps and the photos showing up with the word bromance somewhere in the caption.  Clint just liked physical affection, he couldn’t help that.  Thor was the same, so it made any public interaction with him full of hugs and pats on the back and playful headlocks.  Wow.  How strange is that? Two men who aren’t threatened by touch.  They’re having a full romance without the actual romance.  God forbid you can’t just say ‘friends’.

Not to mention what happened when he did the same with any women.  Of course, he was fucking both Natasha and Wanda depending on the day.  It was infuriating.

The one that really bugged him.  That really, really just annoyed the shit out of him, was Tony.  He scowled at the headline that had come up in his google alerts.  Tony flicked a piece of toast at him.  Clint caught it and ate it without looking.

“What’s going on, grumpy?  Did they say you were having a bromance with Thor again?”  Tony asked.

“No.  Not with Thor.”  Clint grumbled.

“No?  Who is it this time?  Surely Bucky didn’t let you get close enough to hug him in public a second time.”  Tony teased.

“No,”  Clint said.  “It’s you.”

Tony smirked and tilted his head.  “Seriously?”

“Yep.”  Clint nodded and slid the tablet over to Tony.

Tony picked it up and started reading.  “The most epic bromance in history?  Really?  You and me?”

“That’s what it says.” 

“I mean, I’d wear that if it was me and Rhodey.  It’s a dumb word, but that would at least make sense.”  Tony said.

“Yeah.  You guys are like platonic soulmates,”  Clint agreed.

“Yeah.  I like that.  The way you and red are.”

“Uh huh.”

Tony rubbed at his beard with his thumb.  “You and me though.  What the hell?  Are they blind or drunk, do you think?”

Clint shrugged.  “Maybe both?”

“Well, come here, dear,”  Tony said scooting around the table and wrapping his arm around Clint’s shoulders.  “Let’s post a picture on twitter to show that the B was completely unnecessary.”  He held his phone at arm’s length and brought his lips to Clint’s.

Clint smiled into the kiss, melting into it a little, the notion of a bromance completely forgotten in the romance.


	6. Keeping Warm (Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: @clintbartonbingo – Huddling for Warmth, @marvelfluffbingo – Huddling for Warmth  
> Synopsis: When the heat goes out, you, Clint and Natasha try to keep warm.

_You stood under the hot water, dragging out your shower because of the fear of what it would be like as soon as you turned it off.  It was nice in the shower.  Warm and comfortable and soothing, with that added extra sensation of the cool air outside just affecting your extremities enough that when you moved them under the extreme between the hot and cold made you feel that much more cozy._

_Unfortunately, the water was starting to cool and it was going to end up much worse in the water than out of it.  So you bit the bullet and turned off the water and jumped out, grabbing a towel and drying yourself as quickly as you could, before wrapping yourself up and running down to the bedroom._

_Natasha and Clint were already in bed, sitting up and huddled under a big pile of blankets.  They were wrapped around them in a way that they sat over their heads like a hood.  You couldn’t see all of it, but you knew that Clint was wearing a fox onesie.  He’d worn it as part of a Halloween costume the year before and since the heat had broken he’d been basically living in it._

_“Hurry, Solnishko, before you freeze,”  Natasha said, her eyes flicking over your naked figure as you let the towel drop and started digging around for something warm to wear._

_“Hey, don’t rush her.”  Clint teased.  “Naked with high-beams is a great look.”_

_“Nat,”  You said not looking up._

_“On it.”  She replied and thumped him._

_“Ow, hey now.  I was being nice.”  Clint yelped._

_You chuckled and pulled on some warm pajamas and thick socks before climbing in under the blankets at the end of the bed.  You crawled your way up under the pile, moving in between them._

_“While you’re down there,”  Clint teased and you pinched his thigh._

_You crawled up between them and they both wrapped their arms around you as you shivered from the cold._

_“Oh no,”  Clint said rubbing your arm vigorously.  “Gotta warm you up.  Don’t turn into Cap on me now.”_

_Natasha snort laughed.  “I’m gonna tell him you said that.”_

_“Nat!  Why are you so mean?”  Clint whined._

_Natasha laughed and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.  “Sorry, Clint.  I promise I won’t tattle to Steve.”_

_He nuzzled in against her boobs, draping himself over you like your own personal electric blanket._

_You snuggled in between them.  You put you ice-cold hands between Natasha’s legs and she jumped a little before closing her legs around your hands.  The heat of her thighs warming your digits._

_“You sure you don’t have superpowers?”  Natasha teased.  “Your hands are ice cubes.”_

_“I am the ice queen.”   You said dramatically.  “I command an army of ice weasels.”_

_Clint burst out laughing.  “What the hell is an ice weasel?”_

_“You know… those little white ones, with the black tips.  Armine?  Ermine?  Something like that.”  You said._

_“And why do you command them?”  Clint asked, still lost in a fit of hysterical giggles._

_“‘Cause I’m the ice queen.”  You said, matter-of-factly._

_“Why not Polar Bears or Penguins or something?”_

_“Because it’s ice weasels.  I don’t get a say about how my non-existent powers work, Clint.”_

_Clint completely broke down, laughing that hard hysterical laughter that becomes slightly painful.  It was infectious and soon the three of you were falling over each other, clutching on as you wheezed._

_Slowly the three of you managed to get back under control, and after a few moments where you thought you’d stopped laughing only to break down all over again, you managed to stop and the three of you curled back up again.  Keeping each other warm, with the heat from your own bodies._

_“What’s going on with the heat anyway?  Weren’t they supposed to come and fix it today?”  Natasha asked._

_“They called and said next week,”  Clint said._

_You and Natasha both groaned.  “Guess we’ll be living like this for a week.” Natasha huffed._

_You nuzzled into her neck and dragged Clint’s arm over your both, so you were comfortably spooned on both sides.  “Mm… I dunno, Tasha.  I could be okay with living like this.”_


End file.
